Chasing After an Unknown Future
by MythicornofDestiny
Summary: Lucy is the princess of the Heartfilia kingdom. She grew up thinking that the kingdom to the East was their enemies. However, when Lucy tries to leave her home, she discovers that things in the kingdoms aren't as black and white as she had thought. NaLu centric with a bit of Gajevy and Jerza.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"You should follow your own path."_

 _A voice echoed in Lucy's ears. She turned in circles, trying to find a source, and ran after the sound. The corridors were a labyrinth, lit only by the few candles decorating the otherwise-empty walls. The walls were painted a dull cream colour, but where it had begun to peel, crimson walls peeked out. It reminded Lucy of freshly spilled blood upon someone's skin. Lucy continued on down the hallways until she was hopelessly lost, with small chance of finding a way out._

 _She stopped at a crossing of half a dozen corridors. Lucy looked around, hoping that she could figure out which trail she must follow. As she looked on, the crimson from the walls began to ooze out, leaving a slowly rising layer of its pus upon the ground. The corridors around her began, one by one, to slide shut. Lucy screamed for help. Her voice echoed off the empty walls all the way to the high arching ceiling. She fell to her knees, and her dress of gold began to erode away, until she was left only with the rags of a beggar. Lucy began to cry out of desperation. Nobody would come to save her. There was no way out. She was alone._

 _"Lucy," the voice came again, softer now. It was familiar, but distant, like something conjured from a memory._

 _A figure had appeared, revealing a passage out that Lucy hadn't noticed before. A small door, although it could be hardly called a door. It was so narrow, few people could get through. Lucy squinted at the figure, but she couldn't make out the face._

 _"Lucy," it called again, "find your own happiness". The person came into focus, Lucy could see only for a moment, she looked, and then-._

* * *

"Princess Lucy, wake up!" The voice of her handmaiden, Levy, interrupted her dream, and Lucy groggily slid her eyes open.

She regretted opening her eyes immediately. The sunlight was streaming in through the window, and its bright light blinded Lucy temporarily. She sat up in her bed, a hand over her eyes.

"You are going to be late!" Levy said. "The royal court is meeting right away, and you've slept in again!"

Lucy jumped out of bed. Levy had already laid out a dress. It was in a pale blue colour lined with white lace that reminded Lucy of the freshly fallen snow. Levy laced her into it, and sat her down to do something with her hair. It took only a moment for her to be presentable for the royal court,

"I don't know what I would do without you, Levy. You are a lifesaver!" Lucy praised her handmaiden and best friend.

Levy brushed off the compliment with a smile. "Just hurry, now! You know how much he hates it when you are late!"

Lucy took off down the halls, desperate to be on time. She was running so fast that she nearly crashed into Jet and Droy, who were carrying a pile of laundry past. They dodged the fast-moving princess, used to seeing her in a rush. It was a regular occurrence for Lucy to be running late. She loved to sleep in.

Lucy was the daughter of King Jude Heartfilia. She wasn't heir to the throne, but she was expected to be knowledgeable in political matters in order to support her brother once he took the throne. Her brother Sting, on the other hand, rarely took an interest in the meetings with the royal court. He slept in extra-long or left early on the days the royal court convened, although Lucy couldn't blame him. It was a dull meeting. Most of the advisors were old, fat men who had been around much too long to ever have anything new to say. Lucy would rather be anywhere but there.

Lucy couldn't be late again. Her father would be beyond furious if it happened three times in a row. She sped up, and managed to make it just in time. Taking her seat at the seat next to the throne, she began counting the minutes until it was over.

* * *

During the afternoon, Lucy had nothing planned. Levy had the afternoon off, and was no doubt meeting with her secret lover. Nobody else seemed to be around, so Lucy just wandered the castle. She wasn't allowed to leave the castle grounds without permission, so there weren't many places to go.

After a while, Lucy came across her younger brother Sting practicing swordplay with his best friend, Rogue in the courtyard. She watched for a little while, until Sting noticed her and came over to talk to her.

"Hey, Sis. What'cha up to?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Just walking around the castle. I'm bored. There's nothing to do," she complained.

Sting glanced around the courtyard. Apart from Rogue, they were the only ones around. "Come on!" he said, offering her the hilt of a sword. "Come practice with us. It's been ages since we had a proper duel".

"You know how father will be if he finds out! We'll both be in trouble!" Lucy protested.

"Come on," Sting smiled mischievously. "Who would tell him? It's just us and Rogue."

Lucy hesitated only a second, but then she smiled and took the offered sword. "Fine," she said, "but don't complain if I beat you!"

Sting laughed, and they joined Rogue in the middle of the courtyard. He didn't look surprised that she was joining them. Back when their mother was still around, Lucy used to practise with them all the time. She was at least as good as they were back then. Rogue stepped back, allowing Sting and Lucy space for their duel.

Both of them were in a ready stance. They were about to begin the battle. Lucy could hardly wait, but they were interrupted.

"Princess Lucy, what are you doing?"

It was Levy. Lucy childishly hid the sword behind her back. "Nothing. Just watching."

Levy sighed. "You're going to get caught. Anyone could be watching! There are too may windows. At least try to be subtle about it."

Lucy looked up. She had forgotten how many people could catch a glimpse of her through a window. Someone may have already caught her and reported her activities to the King. She handed the sword back to Sting.

"Sorry, brother. It looks like I'd better head back. Maybe we can finish our duel later."

She joined Levy, and they walked back towards her quarters, taking the long way through the gardens.

"You know," Lucy remarked, "you are back from your break quite early. Was Gajeel busy today?" she taunted.

Levy blushed bright red and stammered "I've told you, you're misreading it! There's nothing between us, we're just friends!"

Lucy just rolled her eyes at her friend. She had accidentally caught Levy and Gajeel locking lips a few weeks ago. Lucy promised not to tell anyone, but she just couldn't resist teasing Levy about it. Levy always got so nervous around him. It was adorable.

She didn't see the couple coming. In fact, if she hadn't known better, she would have been scared of Gajeel. Gajeel was Rogue`s older brother. He was one of the youngest generals in the army, and the highest ranking. Gajeel was tall enough to loom over just about anyone, and with the addition of that black hair and the metal piercings, he was definitely intimidating.

By comparison, Levy was tiny and certainly anything but scary. Lucy wasn`t tall, but Levy was a good foot shorter than her. Her bright blue hair and cute features made her a complete opposite of the General. Still, Lucy was hoping for the best. It was a difficult pairing. Gajeel was very high-ranking, and Levy was only a handmaiden. Love transcended social ranking, but gaining acceptance for a marriage between the two would be next to impossible. For now, Lucy just hoped they could have a future of some kind.

Lucy and Levy spent the remainder of the afternoon until dinner casually swapping conversation in Lucy`s quarters as they read stories of great legends and myths. Dinner that evening would be a formal affair. Nobles and the high-ranking Generals would all be present, and the party would continue on until late at night. Levy would help Lucy get ready, but she couldn`t come. Lucy had asked if she wanted to, but Levy had just shaken her head. It was too fancy, she said, for a servant to attend. Lucy let the matter rest after that. Levy didn't care much for parties, anyways. Lucy just wanted to have her around to hide behind during the event. It was a selfish thought, and she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Lucy entered the banquet, there were already many guests. Gray was around, and Lucy contemplated going to talk with him, but he was arguing noisily with Lyon. It was something about who had won a contest earlier. Lucy didn't know Lyon very well, but she had often played together with Gray when they were children. As they grew older, though, they saw each other less and less. Gray was too busy with his duties. As a member of the noble families, both he and Lyon were being groomed to take over the powerful positions held by their fathers. As a result, though, they had grown apart.

Erza was over at a table with Generals Gajeel and Panther Lily. She looked striking, with her scarlet hair up in a simple yet exquisite up do. Her gown was ivy green with only very minimum details, but she was easily the more beautiful in the hall. She was discussing one of the strategies with the Generals. Erza was only a couple of years older than Lucy, but there wasn't a better swordsman around. Erza was often underestimated because she was a girl, but it wasn't just her looks that could kill. When she wasn't around, Gray had often referred to her as a monster, and he probably wasn't the only one. If there was anyone whose bad side she should keep from, it was Erza's.

Lucy herself wore an overly gaudy pink gown. Her blonde hair was only half up, and the rest hung down in perfect ringlets. She had Levy to thank for that. Lucy was hopeless with her own hair, but Levy's hands worked like magic.

Lucy had decided to join Erza at their table, but one of the serving girls whose name Lucy couldn't recall came up to her and told her that her father wished to speak to her about a pressing matter.

She led Lucy to where the King sat on his throne, drinking wine from a golden, bejeweled goblet. The servant excused herself, and Lucy was left alone with her father.

"Lucy," he said. "I have heard that, earlier this afternoon, you were seen practising swordplay with your brother." His eyes pierced right into her and, despite herself, she cringed. He continued on. "You know the rules. I have reminded you more than enough times, and yet I still seem to find you doing all the things I forbade you from doing." His voice had an icy tinge to it.

Lucy bowed her head. "I'm sorry, father. It won't happen again, I assure you."

The King sighed. "You've told me that too many times. This is unacceptable. I should punish you in some way."

Lucy held her breath, waiting to hear what her punishment would be that time. Her father thought for a moment, enjoying her growing discomfort.

After a minute of hesitation, he finally told her. "It I catch you again, I'll take it out on your maidservant, Levy. If you step out of line, she will be banished from the city permanently."

Lucy's head whirled. Levy would be banished. But Levy was her best friend. She didn't know what she'd do without her. And what about her and Gajeel? They would never see each other again. How could her father be so cruel? There was no way she could risk Levy's well-being, and he knew it.

Lucy took a deep breath, banishing the worry away for now. "Was there anything else that you needed, father?" she asked, hiding away the anger that had begun to grow in her stomach.

"Oh, yes," he said. "Lucy," he said, "we have not discussed this much yet, but you're growing older. It will not be long until you will be expected to be married."

"Married? But father, I`m not ready to be married. I haven`t even fallen in love yet!" she protested in shock.

"Marrying for love is the one luxury you don't have," her father stated bluntly. "It is unnecessary." The King took a long swig from his goblet. "I have spoken with many of the high-ranking guests tonight, and set up meetings with the sons of marrying age."

Lucy wanted to fight, but at this point, her mind was overflowing with all the information. And if she fought, even if she won, Levy might be the one to receive the punishment for disobedience. So she bowed her head. "Is there anything else you need from me?" Lucy asked, but the King shook his head.

"That is all. You may return to the party."

Lucy walked away from her father, horror-stricken by the instructions. She didn't want to get married, especially to some stranger she didn't know. Lucy wanted so much more than just marriage. She wanted to be free, to leave the castle and see the world with her own two eyes. She wanted to experience a world outside the cushioned life of the castle. Lucy wanted to live life her own way.

Sting noticed her standing by herself, looking downcast, so he excused himself quickly from his current company. He stood beside his sister.

"Hey, Lucy, are you feeling sick?" he asked. "You look a little ill."

Lucy looked at him. There were tears caught in her lashes. "Sting, if there was something you really wanted, how far would you go to obtain it?" she asked.

Sting thought for a minute. "Well, I would probably trade everything for it. I'd do whatever it took, whatever was asked in exchange. I would fight for it if it was something I dreamed of."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Sting. That's what I needed to hear." She stood up straighter and wiped the tears away. "I do feel a bit ill, actually. I think I'll retire to my quarters."

"Do you want me to walk you there?" Sting asked. "If you're ill-".

Lucy just smiled. "I'll be fine. Goodnight, brother." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked away.

Sting was a little confused about the sudden, seemingly out of place question, but he decided to leave that until morning. There was no use bothering her about it that evening. He returned to the party.

* * *

When Levy came in to check on Lucy, she was already in bed, although she wasn't asleep yet. She put away the discarded ball gown and cleaned up the room.

"Will there be anything else tonight?" Levy asked, finishing up her work.

"Can you come over here for a moment?" she asked sleepily.

Levy came beside the bed, and Lucy looked her right in the eyes. "You know you are my best friend in the world, right?" Lucy asked.

Levy smiled. "Of course I know, and you are mine. Now get to sleep. It's late, and you look exhausted."

"Alright, alright," Lucy said, rolling onto her side so that she was facing away from Levy. "Goodnight, Levy."

`Goodnight, Lucy. See you in the morning."

Levy headed out of the castle, and walked back home to where she was living. All the way, she thought about Lucy's comment. It was a bit misplaced, but Levy was happy to hear it anyways. Lucy was always so sweet to her. She was glad they were such great friends.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows and favourites already. I would really appreciate if you took the time to review it as well. I would like to know what I can do to improve my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was silent in the castle. By now, all the party-goers had gone home or retired to their rooms. Lucy crept out of her room in the simplest dress she could find and a dark cloak.

The dress was varying shades of brown. It had originally been lined with gold trim, but Levy had ripped it off, leaving a tattered hem. The cloak was just simple black fabric. She had stolen it from the laundry on her way back to her room, and slipped it on under her nightgown before Levy had come back.

She had a leather bag containing enough food for several days and a little purse with whatever coins and gold she could find. With what she had, Lucy could survive on her own long enough to get out of the city. After that ran out, it was up to her to figure out a way to make money. She didn't have a lot of practical skills after growing up in the castle, but she would have to learn quickly. She was well aware that she was ignorant of lots of things. The Heartfilia Kingdom wasn't as wonderful as she was taught to believe. It was time she figured things out for herself.

Lucy dodged the guards and went out a side door. On the way out, she passed the armory. After a second of hesitation, she went in and grabbed a dagger. She stuffed it into her bag and moved on quickly. The main entrance wouldn't be heavily guarded, but it would be watched carefully. So instead, Lucy came up to an open window.

The window wasn't particularly big. No grown man would be able to get through, so the security was overlooked. But Lucy was small and thin, so she could slip through quite easily. Usually, she would stand by the window during the mornings, when it was early, and talk with her friend, Cana. They had never met except through a window. Lucy wasn't allowed out, and Cana couldn't come in to see her, but they often met up and spoke through the window. Cana didn't sugar-coat things, and Lucy was glad. She'd tell Lucy the brutal truth of what was going on outside those walls.

Cana had helped Lucy out a number of times. She was only a barmaid, and she wasn't particularly well off, so her help was limited, but she had gladly helped Lucy whenever she asked. Once, Lucy had convinced her father not to punish a girl for her crimes. The girl's name was Flare. Flare was accused of multiple crimes, but it was obvious that she was not aware that she was committing a crime. Lucy dug around a bit, and, with the help of Cana and several other friends, managed to find enough proof to convict her caretaker, a man named Ivan. He had planned everything and arranged to put the blame on her.

Even after she was released, though, Flare had nowhere to go. Cana took her in, and hired her on at the bar she ran. Lucy had helped however she could, but she knew that Cana put much more into Flare than she would admit. They were closer than sisters now, and Flare had grown much more confident thanks to Cana's influence.

Lucy made her way down towards the outer gates of the city. As she had expected, security wasn't very good. The guards were asleep at their posts. Lucy walked right past, her hood pulled over to hide her blonde hair. She didn't have a specific destination, but she was headed far, far away.

It was tough-going in the forest, particularly at night. Lucy hadn't thought to bring a lantern, and her dress caught on everything. But she didn't mind too much. Even though the hem of her dress was all but shredded, and she couldn't see where she was going, she had never been so free.

The stars looked different from the forest. Every time there was a clearing, she would stop to stare. They shone so much brighter here than they did from even the top battlements of the castle. They filled every inch of the massive sky, looming above her. She tried to count, but there were too many.

Fireflies danced through the world around her, illuminating the darkness just a little. Sting had told her about them and described in detail the way they danced, but she had never thought it was possible for something to be that amazing. He had once caught one in a jar for her, and she had watched it for hours until they had to let it go. It was more beautiful, though, to see them in their home, moving freely among the trees.

Dawn came, and the sun rose lazily through the sky. Lucy could see the colours of the forest, all bright greens and browns and the blues. As the sun rose, the sky exploded into a mass of pink and orange, as if the sun was celebrating her first day of freedom with her.

Lucy grew tired after watching the sun rise. She hadn't slept at all that day. She needed to take a break and catch a bit of sleep if she wanted to keep going, or she'd grow faint and collapse, and that was the last thing she needed. Her father was already going to be looking for her, and she needed the strength to run.

She found a little nook in between a few trees, and laid her bag down beside her. She was asleep in an instant.

* * *

It was almost afternoon when Levy finally came to wake Lucy. Normally she would come earlier to wake her, but she had seemed so tired the night before, and there was no need that morning. There was nowhere she had to be.

"Princess Lucy, it's time to wake up," she called, pulling open the drapes and filling the room with light before turning to the huge canopy bed. She blinked once, twice. It looked as though the covers were pulled back and the bed was empty, but that made no sense. Where else would Lucy be? Lucy would sleep for an eternity if nobody woke her up. She wasn't there, though, so where had she gone?

Levy quickly searched the room for a clue to where Lucy was hiding that morning. For a moment, she thought she wouldn't find anything, but something shining in the sunlight caught her eye. She went over to pick it up and discovered that it was a gold piece of fabric, ripped off the hem of a dress. That only caused more confusion, and Levy continued looking.

Levy thought there was nothing else until she checked the closet. The nightdress was hastily hung up, and one of the older dresses was missing from the back of the wardrobe. The dress missing was one of the ones Lucy didn't like as much. It was brown, and the gold lining on the hems was tacky. Lucy would never wear it around the castle. What was going on?

Gradually, Levy found a few more missing objects. The purse of coins was gone from the drawer, and the food that was left in the room had also disappeared without a trace. A few of the smaller gold decorations weren't in their places. Finally, Levy checked the last drawer, where a small leather bag was kept. It was almost completely empty, except for a thin envelope. She picked it up.

It was addressed to "Whomever Should Find This". With a sense of slight worry, Levy broke the seal and read through the document. It had been hastily scribbled, but it was in Lucy's handwriting, and the ink was still fresh. It mustn't have dried before she sealed it. It had smudged all over.

Levy finished reading, and gasped. No way! There was no way this was true. Folding up the letter, Levy ran out the door and down the corridor without looking. She had to speak with the King. By accident, she ran right into Gajeel. She nearly fell, but he put his hands on her shoulders and steadied her.

"Watch out, Shrimp. You should be more careful," he teased, but for once she didn't get upset about the nickname. Gajeel saw the tears in her eyes and went instantly serious. "What's happened? Levy, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath. "Princess Lucy, she's-she's gone."

Gajeel looked puzzled. "What do you mean? Where did she go?"

"I don't know," she exclaimed in desperation. "She only left a letter, and she isn't here."

Gajeel took the letter and scanned over it quickly. He took the handmaiden by the hand. "Come," he said, "we must speak with the king."

He led her, still half-paralyzed by shock, to the throne room. King Jude was meeting with some of the governors of the villages in his kingdom, and Prince Sting sat beside him looking as bored as always. A governor was reporting on the issues currently with the rival kingdom of Fiore. They all looked up in surprise as General Gajeel entered, followed by a petite handmaiden.

"Sire," he said, "forgive my interruption, but a situation has taken place that is of immediate importance." Holding out the letter to the King, he explained. "This was found in Princess Lucy's quarters this morning by her handmaiden."

The King read the letter slowly. The room was silent as they all watched the fury on the King's face grow as he got further down the letter. Prince Sting looked slightly anxious at the mention of his sister and a tiny bit curious.

When he had at last finished, he folded up the letter and closed his eyes in frustration before turning to General Gajeel. "You have read it?" he asked. When Gajeel gave his affirmation, he continued on. "Sent out your best men and bring her back. I will not allow her to make a fool of me." King Jude sat back in his chair. "This meeting is ended. Leave me."

All but Sting exited quietly. "Father," he started, "may I read it?" He gestured to the latter.

"Yes, fine. Take it."

Sting read quickly, and grew noticeably stressed as he finished. Sting looked at the King. "Father," he said, "may I join the search party? I would like to have a hand in finding her."

King Jude sighed. "If you really believe that is your best course of action, feel free to speak with General Gajeel. Just don't be away for too long."

Sting bowed his head. "Thank you, Father." He left the room and headed to the courtyard, where he found the General organizing a group. Gajeel was finishing up his instructions when Sting arrived, so he waited a moment. As soon as he finished, he turned to the young prince.

"My father gave his permission for me to join the company," he said.

Gajeel only nodded. "Fine, just don't slow us down," he instructed. "We leave at dawn."

Sting looked surprised. "You aren't going to refuse?"

"You might be helpful, even if you are a brat," Gajeel said. "Princess left of her own free will, so there's no way she'll return without a fight. You'll have the easiest time convincing her to come back."

Sting nodded and left the General, heading up to his quarters to prepare. Levy, who had been watching the exchange and waiting for him to leave, came out of hiding. "Gajeel," she said. Her shock had worn off now, and she was worried. "Please, promise me you'll bring her back," she pleaded.

Gajeel nodded. "You know I will. It's my duty to protect her. Besides," he whispered in her ear, suddenly too close for comfort, "how could I let you lose your best friend? I would hate to see you sad."

Levy smiled. "You better come back safe too, or I won't forgive you."

Gajeel leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "I will," he promised. "I always do."

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who subscribed or favourited, and an extra-special to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate the feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Lucy woke up, the sun was high in the sky. Lucy shaded her eyes from the bright light, but she was sure that wasn't what had woken her up. A twig snapped, and Lucy jumped to her feet, grabbing for her dagger. She analyzed her surroundings, but she couldn't see anyone around. For a moment, she was convinced she had only imagined it. However, her gut told her she should get out of there, so she slung her bag over her shoulder and took another cautious look around. Nothing in her line of sight was moving.

As she moved to get out of there, she finally caught the movement in the corner of her eye. She didn't recognize them, but they were not a friend. Lucy made a break for it. She could probably lose him in the forest.

However, as she ran into the trees, strong arms grabbed her from behind. There had been more than one of them. Lucy struggled, trying to use her dagger, but her arms were pinned down and she wasn't strong enough to break free.

Another of them, whose face she couldn't quite see, came up in front of her. Before she could do a thing, she was knocked unconscious.

When she regained consciousness, the sun was already setting. Her arms were tightly tied with a rough rope, and the rope was wrapped around a tree as though she was on a leash. She struggled for a minute, gaining the attention of her captors.

"So," one said, "the pretty little lady has finally woken up!" He smiled at her creepily, showing several missing teeth. There were three of them, sitting a little bit away from her around a campfire. Something roasted over the fire, probably a freshly hunted deer.

Looking around, Lucy could tell that she was very far from where she had stopped before. The trees here were different, much bigger, and the ground had become a lot more rocky. The forest was so thick, she could barely see past a few trees into the forest. The sky was completely obscured from view by the overhanging branches.

The three men ignored her completely, apart from a moment where one of them brought her a cup of water. Lucy was left alone for the rest of the night. She spent what felt like hours trying to slip out of the ropes restricting her, but she wasn't strong enough. Lucy was at the mercy of the bandits.

* * *

Precisely at dawn, the company set off. General Gajeel led the group. His brother Rogue came along, as well as Sting. Three other highly trusted members of Gajeel's military unit came along. Out of concern for Lucy, Erza personally asked Gajeel to allow her to come, and joined their group.

The seven of them rode quickly and efficiently through the dense forest. Lucy didn`t know how to cover her tracks, so tracking her was simple. At this rate, with her on foot and the company on horseback, they would catch up by dawn of the next day.

Sting was unusually quiet as he rode next to Sting. Usually he would, at the very least, make the occasional comment, but he didn`t say anything. The silence made Rogue slightly nervous. It was rare for Sting to be so quiet. He had to break the silence.

"Are you that worried about Lucy?" he blurted out.

Sting started slightly, glancing at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think I've ever heard you say so little," he admitted. "It's weird. Anyways, it seems almost like overkill, at any rate. I know she's your sister, but Lucy's smart, and she left on her own. She must have some kind of plan."

"It's not just that I'm worried," Sting said. "I feel a little responsible for her leaving in the first place."

"In what way?" Rogue asked.

"At the party last night, she was acting weird. She started asking me weird questions, like how far I would go to find what I wanted, and I think my answer made her think she should leave," Sting quickly outlined his conversation with Lucy the night before. "I told her that I would do anything if it was something I truly wanted."

"It isn't your fault, Sting." Rogue reassured him. "It was her choice. It's not like you had any idea what she was planning. It was pretty unexpected."

"I'm also a little hesitant about bringing her back," he said. "She decided to leave, and this might be her only chance to get out of the castle and live her own life. If this is what she wants, should I just drag her back with no regard for her decision?"

Rogue though for a moment. "That's up to you. It's your sister. But," he lowered his voice so that the others wouldn't hear, "whatever you decide, I'm on your side. I'll help however I can."

At a small cluster of trees ahead, Gajeel stopped and dismounted his horse. He searched the area on foot, looking for a sign of the princess. "If her footprints were here, there were trampled on. I can't find any sign of her."

Something glinted in the grass, and Sting jumped down from his horse to check it out. He picked it up and found a small dagger bearing the crest of the Heartfilia Kingdom military. It was very obviously Lucy's.

"This doesn't seem like a good sign," he announced, holding out the dagger to Gajeel.

"Judging by the footprints surrounding the area, and the dagger we found, there is as chance the Princess was apprehended by bandits. Due to that risk, we must increase our pace." Gajeel sighed. "The number of people being kidnapped for slavery has risen lately, and we must ensure Her Highness' safety."

* * *

The bandits pulled Lucy along with a rope tied around her hands. They had been traveling on foot through the rough terrain for hours without stopping. Lucy tripped every so often, but they never slowed down, just pulled her back to her feet with the rope and pushed on. Her wrists were raw. The skin on her arms was destroyed. If she had ever had perfect, fair skin, it was gone now. Her skin had grown tanned by the harsh sun, and her skin was torn up from her clumsiness. He dress was in shambles, barely holding together and covered with stains.

Their only stop had been at noon, and it was getting to be late afternoon already. They showed no signs of stopping. She could barely stagger forward. The only thing keeping her moving was the rope tugging on her arms.

They finally made camp just before the sun set. Lucy was tethered to a nearby tree and watched as the men at roasted meat and told vulgar stories. There was little she could do, so she closed her eyes in the hopes of getting some rest before she was forced to walk nonstop for another day. Lucy was exhausted.

She woke before sunrise. It was still a little dark. Lucy had no idea what had woken her. It was quiet. The men had gone to sleep and smoke rose from the remnants of the campfire.

A hand went over her mouth and Lucy jumped. She would have screamed if her mouth hadn`t been covered. Instead, Lucy bit down hard on the offending hand. She heard a muffled expletive, but they didn`t move their hand.

"Wait," a voice whispered. "Don't make any noise, or you'll wake them up."

His voice wasn't like the bandits. It had a silky feel to it, and it made her feel a bit more secure. He took his hand away from her mouth. In the dark, all see could make out was the vague outline of a boy with bright cherry pink hair. He wasn't one of her kidnappers.

"Can you be quiet for a minute longer?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, and the boy pulled a small knife from his belt to cut the ropes. As he finished untangling her from the bonds, one of the bandits stirred and sat up. He immediately noticed the boy untying her and woke his friends. They were quickly ready for a fight, with crude swords in their hands.

The cherry haired boy pulled a gleaming silver sword from his waist, and stepped in front to protect her.

Lucy grabbed his shoulder. "Do you have any other weapons?" she asked.

"What, are you going to fight?" he asked.

She was a little annoyed at his brush-off. "I'm pretty good with a weapon," she insisted.

He passed her the knife that he had used earlier to cut the ropes. "This is all I have, so don't lose it, Blondie."

"Don't call me Blondie," Lucy responded. There was only one person allowed to call her by that nickname, and that was Sting. "My name's Lucy."

The boy grinned as the three bandits advanced on them. "Well, then, Luigi, get ready for a fight."

She grit her teeth. "It's Lucy, idiot, not Luigi."

He just laughed at her as two men came at him. He effortlessly dodged their clumsy strokes and disarmed the first one. The second one lost his weapon only a moment later. He didn't let them get away. He pointed the blade of his sword at them.

Lucy didn`t take long with her opponent. Even with a small blade, she was the superior swordsman. A few small slashes and she managed to knock the sword out of his hand and take it for herself. The man only knew how to wildly swing the sword without much purpose, and Lucy dodged. As soon as he knew it was a lost cause, he made a break for it. She attempted to stop him, but he ran too quickly for her to catch.

The boy had tied his opponents to the tree where Lucy had been before. They were both now unconscious. He looked up as she approached him.

"Finally done?" he asked.

"Yeah, but he got away."

The boy stood, leaving the unconscious bandits tied to the tree.

"So then," he started, "do you want me to take you to the city?"

"Um, which city? I'm not sure where I am," she admitted.

"Magnolia is nearby, the capital of the Dreyar Kingdom."

Lucy's eyes widened. "What? Really?" she exclaimed.

The boy nodded. "Yup. The most beautiful city in the country."

Lucy laughed. "We'll see."

"Oh, by the way," he said, "I'm Natsu!"

"Thanks, Natsu. You know, for the rescue. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come around when you did."

Natsu smiled a big, cheeky grin. "Come on, I've got a horse a little way away. We can ride back to the city." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along energetically.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know if there's anything I can do to improve my writing! I appreciate any feedback.**

 **Also, sorry for the long wait! I was on holiday for a couple weeks.**


End file.
